Strange New Feelings
by journey maker
Summary: Joey's in a quandry, should he or shouldn't he... Please read to find out..... some profanity and maybe a little lemons....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Joey went to his best friend Yugi and asked him a question that has been bothering him for a very long time. Here is the question and Yugi's answer.

"Yugi, how do you know if you really like someone?" Joey asked.

"Well, if you really like someone, you can't stop thinking about them and your heart rate goes up and you can even start to sweat uncontrollably, why do you ask?" Yugi wanted to know.

"Every time I get near or even hear Seto's name my entire body goes nuts. I start to have tingling feelings in every part of my body and I'm afraid that I will embarrass myself, if you know what I mean." Joey said.

Yugi laughed and then he said "yep, you've got it bad."

"Got what bad?" Joey wanted to know.

"You've got love sickness." Yugi replied.

"Is there a cure for love sickness?" Joey franticly asked.

About this time Yami came walking into the room and upon hearing Joey's question he started to laugh. That caused Yugi and Joey to jump and then Yugi opened his mind link and asked Yami "not to say a thing to anyone."

Don't worry abiou I won't say a thing." Yami told him.

Joey had a worried look on his face and then he realized that they were talking through their links and he got red faced and yelled "Yami if you say anything I'll, or shit there isn't a damn thing I can do to you except beg you not to say anything."

Yami walked over to Joey and he told him "don't worry I didn't hear a thing." Then he winked and walked out of the room.

Yugi laughed and told his friend "you know that Yami is a man of his word don't you?"

Joey then said "I know but I'm so damn scared what Seto will do if he finds out how I feel. Hell I don't even know if he, you know is gay or not."

"Joey, you know that sooner or later you're going to have to say something to him or it will eat you alive don't you?" Yugi said.

Joey wiped the tears from his eyes and he then asked "will you help me write some kind of not to let Seto know how I feel, and then can you also help me get out of town?"

Yugi smiled at his friend and then he told him "you tell me what you want to say and I'll help you write something and I'll even get Yami to give it to him."

Joey then said "thanks man." And promptly fainted.

Yugi yelled to Yami "come help me get Joey off the floor."

Yami came running and when he saw Joey he started laughing so hard he nearly fell down. "What happened?" He asked Yugi.

Yugi told Yami and they both started laughing and they nearly dropped poor Joey on his head, but they finally got him off the floor and got him on the couch.

Please R&R.

Chapter Two Coming Up... What will Joey's note say??


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Joey finally came to and sat up holding his head. "What happened?" Joey asked.

Yugi and Yami were standing there watching him to make sure that he didn't fall off the couch and hit his head again. "You fainted" Yugi told him.

Joey turned beet red and his eyes filled with tears. "Joey, what you're feeling maybe kind of confusing but it's natural for guys like us who are well to put it bluntly in love with another guy." Yami said.

"That's easy for you to say because you and Yugi are in love with each other and well I don't know where the hell Seto stands on the subject and I'm so damn scared that if or when he finds out how I feel about him he just might want to kill me." Joey told them.

Yugi then said "that's why I suggested writing him a note and asking him to meet you somewhere and then for the two of you to talk about it." Yami agreed with his abiou and then he sat down next to Joey and he said "it's going to be scary till you know how Seto feels and you won't find out if you don't write the note like Yugi said."

They went into the kitchen and sat down at the table and Yugi got out some paper and then he said to Joey "what do you want in this note?"

Joey stared at his friend and he scratched his head and had the most adorable look on his face that both Yugi and Yami smiled at each other. "Alright I want to ask Seto to meet me at the Park after school tomorrow." Joey said.

This is the note that Yugi wrote:

Kaiba:

Meet me at the Park today after school, I have something very important to talk to you about and it is better that it is done away from others who might say or do something stupid.

Joey.

When Yugi was done with the note he read it to Joey and even Yami had to agree that it was done very well. Joey was ready to bolt out of that kitchen and Yami knew it and he opened his link with Yugi and said "maybe if you suggest that we be there just in case Kaiba isn't happy with what Joey has to say to him it will make him less apt to run away."

Yugi looked at his lover and smile and "thanked him for being such a good friend to Joey." When Yugi suggested that he and Yami be there just incase well Joey nearly jumped over the table and hugged them. "Thanks for wanting to be there for me I really appreciate it." Joey said.

Yugi smile at his friend and said "what are friends for, to cop a phrase for Tea. This made all of them laugh. Now all Yami has to do is to deliver the note to Kaiba, isn't it Yami?" The look of sure surprise on Yami's face made both Joey and Yugi laugh out loud. Yami knew that he was beaten and he took the note and left to give it to Kaiba.

"Now all you have to do is to wait till tomorrow." Yugi told Joey who again looked like he was about to faint.

Please R&R.

Chapter Three Coming Up.. What will Kaiba do when he reads the note???


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Yami rang the doorbell and waited for someone to come and answer it. He thought that it would probably be one of the maids and he would give her the note and be out of there before Seto read it, but nooooo it had to be Seto who opened the door and when Yami saw him standing there in a t-shirt and jeans well he knew why Joey had the hots for him. Seto was really scrumptious looking.

Yami handed him the note and was about to leave when Seto said "just a damn minute what the hell is this?"

Yami smiled at him and said "what does it look like?"

"Alright I guess I had that coming, but then he opened the note and read it and his stance became more relaxed like he was enjoying what he was reading. Seto looked at Yami and then he said you can leave now."

"Do you have an answer?" Yami asked as he started to giggle as he was leaving. Seto's answer was the slamming of the door. Now Yami was laughing out loud as he went back home.

As Seto slammed the door he thought to himself I wonder what the mutt wants to talk about. He kind of hope it was what he had wanted to talk to Joey about for a long time, but didn't have the guts to because he was afraid of getting hurt. He would have to wait till tomorrow after school to find out what the note was all about.

Yami got back home and he told both Yugi and Joey that he delivered the note and that it was Seto who answered the door and Joey groaned. "What did he say?" Joey asked.

Yami winked at Yugi and then he told Joey "not a hell of a lot except when I asked if he had an answer he slammed the door in my face." Joey wanted to go climb into a hole and pull the ground down around himself and stay there forever.

Yugi yelled "Yami that's wasn't a nice thing to say." Yami opened the link between them and they were both laughing at Joey's discomfort. "You are a stinker" Yugi told Yami. Yami used his link to let Yugi know how much he wanted to be alone with him and what he wanted to do to him. Yugi blushed red and had to turn so that Joey didn't see.

Joey stood up and said "guess I'll get home and get dinner started dad will be home soon and Serenity is coming over to spend the week-end with us." As the door shut, Yami grabbed Yugi and upstairs they ran and the sounds coming from inside that house well it would make a nun blush..

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up.. Seto meet Joey, what's going to happen???


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Joey finally got home and when he closed the door he leaned against it and said to himself what the hell have I gotten myself into? Joey was sweating so bad that he went to take a shower and change clothes then he went to the kitchen and started dinner. As he was getting the potatoes from the crisper, the phone rang and he threw them into the air and yelled what the hell. Two of the potatoes hit him in the head and the rest fell to the floor. He was rubbing his head as he answered the phone. It was Serenity telling him that she was on her way and would be there in an hour. Joey smiled as he told her good bye and he went back to retrieve the potatoes and peeled them and got them cooking.

Mr. Wheeler got home about an hour later and as he came in the door he yelled "I'm home."

Joey came out of the kitchen and he gave his father a hug and told him "that they were having fried chicken, mashed potatoes and corn on the cob for dinner."

"Sounds good, when will Rene be here?" He asked his son.

Just then the door opened and in walked Serenity. She ran to give her dad and brother hugs and kisses. "Something smells good." She said. Joey helped her take her things to her room and they talked as she put things away.

Dinner was great and they talked like old times. Joey was picking at his food and when his father asked "son is anything wrong?" Joey jumped and nearly knocked over his water. Joey's face went white and both Serenity and their father knew that something was bothering him and when he was ready he would come and they would take about it. After dinner Joey and Rene did the dishes and as she was wiping them she asked "Joey does this have anything to do with you're liking Seto?"

Joey nearly dropped a plate that he was washing and she got her answer when he looked at her with tears in his eyes. Serenity stopped what she was doing and said "listen I know that you are gay and it doesn't matter one little bit to me, you are my brother and I love you." Joey smiled and gave her a kiss and told her "thanks that means the world to me."

When they were done he decided to go talk to his father and let him know what was bothering him and hope that he would understand. Hank was sitting in his chair watching the News when Joey sat down on the couch beside him and said "dad can we talk?"

Hank shut off the television and turned to his son and when he saw how frightened he was, he got up and sat down besides Joey and said "what is it?"

Joey then tried to talk but his tears got in the way and that's when Hank asked "has this got anything to do with you being gay?"

That took Joey by surprise and his eyes got really big and he then said "you know?"

Hank wrapped his arms around his son and he whispered "hell, I've known it for a long time. Your mother wasn't very happy when she figured it out but as she said there isn't a damn thing I can do about it. Now I will tell you what I told her you are our son and no matter what you couldn't do a damn thing to ever make either of us not love you." Joey laid his head on his fathers chest and cried tears of happiness because he didn't have to hide this from him ever again.

Serenity came into the room and she heard what her father said to Joey and she wiped tears from her eyes as she realized that he didn't care he still loved Joey. She knew how her mother felt about him but as she told her mother "there isn't a thing you can do about it and don't even think that you can stop me from going over there and loving my brother."

As Joey got ready for bed he hoped that when he meets with Seto that he is as understanding with what he has to tell him as his father was. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Please R&R.

Chapter Five Coming Up... The meeting... 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

The next morning the phone rang and when Joey answered it he heard Yugi's voice "Joey, Yami and I will meet you at the Park at the usual place."

"Alright." Joey said. He went to get ready to meet Seto.

Seto was waiting at the Park and the longer he waited the angrier he got. What in the hell did that Joey want to talk to him about? He sat on the ground under the same tree he always sat and then he heard his name being said and there stood Joey. God, did he look good.

Seto stood up and when Joey got near he said "what is this all about Wheeler?"

Joey was shaking so hard inside that he was sure his teeth would fall out of his mouth. "I have something that I have to say and I hope that you don't kill me when I'm through."

Seto stood facing Joey and he then told him "get on with it."

Joey just took a deep breath and said "Seto I gay and I have feelings for you and I hope that maybe you feel the same about me." Joey stood there waiting for Seto to punch him or something but all Seto did was to walk over and he kissed Joey.

Yami and Yugi were witnessing all of this and Yugi smiled at Yami and he laid his head on Yami's chest and he whispered "I'm happy for them."

Joey had his hand on Seto's waist when he kissed him and when Seto lifted his head Joey wrapped his arms around Seto and they stood there holding each other. Seto then whispered "I love you pup."

Joey looked Seto in the eyes and then he kissed him and it was all that Seto could do not to take Joey right then and there. Seto pulled back and then he said "we need to take this slow and get to know each other better before we do something that might hurt the other."

Joey agreed and then he said "what about the others, do we let them know or not?" Seto smiled at Joey and then he said "well we don't have to tell Yami or Yugi since they have been over there watching this whole time do we?"

Yami and Yugi came walking out and the four of them started to laugh. "Listen I don't care who knows, all I don't want is that either of us get hurt because of some stupid remark that someone might make." Seto said.

Yugi then suggested "listen Yami and I are going to go and leave you two alone, but if either of you need anything just call." Then they left and Joey and Seto sat down on the ground and talked and kissed and just enjoyed the rest of the day together.

Please R&R.

Chapter Six Coming Up... Rumors start to fly...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

As Joey sat in the arms of Seto he couldn't believe that it was real. Here he had had feeling for him for what seemed like forever and now it was all coming true. He almost expected it to be some horrible dream and that he'd wake up and find out that none of it was real.

Seto whispered "where you'd go pup?"

Joey closed his eyes and then he expressed what he was feeling and Seto gave him a small squeeze and then he said "this is a real as it can get, and I will never let you go so don't start worrying alright?"

Joey smiled up into those blue eyes and he reached up and ran his fingers through Seto's hair and he told him "I love you and I never want this to ever end."

Just then Mokie and some of his friends came walking up and when they saw Seto and Joey together, some of Mokie's friends started teasing him because his brother was a "fag."

Mokie then did what any brother would do, he hauled off and hit that kid in the face and bloodied his nose. "That is my brother you're talking about and if you don't want more of the same then I suggest that you keep your sick remarks to yourself and that goes for the rest of you." Then he walked away and went over to see his brother and Joey.

The other boys had never seen this side of their friend before and they never wanted to see it again so they decided never to say hurtful things about his brother or anyone else that he knows again. The one boy that got his nose bloodied said "I will never say things like that again, damn my nose hurts." They all went home. _One of the boys his name was Derrick well he decided to have a little fun and he was going to spread some rumors around about Mokie and his sick brother._

Seto looked up and saw his brother approaching them. "Hey, big brother how are you and Joey doing?" Mokie asked. That's when Seto saw his brothers hand had he got up and took a better look. "What the hell happened?" Seto asked.

"He's been fighting and from the looks of that hand I'd say that he won." Joey said.

That's when Mokie told them about what some of the kids he hangs with said and what he did. Seto smiled at his brother and then he said "you know that I don't abide with fighting don't you?"

Mokie then winked at Joey and then he said "yes, but it felt so good to pop that idiot in the nose, you should of seen all the blood."

Joey then stood up and he said "Seto if this is going to cause your brother to have to deal with things being said about us then maybe we should stop before things really get ugly."

Mokie stopped them in their tracks when he said "who gives a damn what anyone else says, it's how the two of you feel about each other that really matters."

Seto put his arm around his brother and then he asked him "how the hell did you get so smart?"

Mokie told him "from watching you and how you deal with people who don't like you. You don't let anything stand in your way when you are trying to do business and so I didn't let what that bozo said to bother me I just let him know what would happed if he ever said that again."

Seto and Joey both put their arms around Mokie and the three of them walked out of the Park together. Joey did tell his father and sister that it was Seto Kaiba that he loved and it didn't surprise him that they didn't care as long as he didn't get hurt. Now all they had to do was to tell the rest of his friends but something deep down inside told him that they wouldn't care either.

Please R&R..

Chapter Seven Coming Up... What happens when the Press finds out??


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Seto and Joey had been going out for about a couple of weeks when the unexpected happened. One evening while Hank Wheeler was looking through the Domino Bugler (_there version of the Enquirer) _he noticed something that made his blood boil and he yelled "what the hell!"

Serenity came running to see what was wrong and he showed her the paper and she went to the phone and called Kaiba's. When Seto answered she said "it's not good, someone has printed something about you and Joey in that rag tag magazine the Domino Bugler and it isn't pretty." Seto thanked her and hung up and called the owner of the magazine.

A Mr. Wilson answered and then Seto roared "who in the hell is responsible for the filth that your damn magazine had the nerve to print!!!" Mr. Wilson then said "calm down Mr. Kaiba, what our magazine printed is the truth and it was told to our reporter by a very good source."

"You will be hearing from my Attorney and when I'm through with you, you and your magazine will meet the same fate I promise you!!!"

Mr. Wilson yelled for Stan the reporter who printed the article and he demanded to know who was his source for the information in the particle article that was written about Seto Kaiba." Stan then told his boss "that a Mr. Derrick Osborn had contacted him and had given him the information."

"Do you know who the man is and where he got his information from?" Wilson demanded to know.

Stan then told him, "well it was very dark and I didn't get a real good look at him but he swore that all that was in the envelope was the truth."

"Well we now have to deal with Seto Kaiba's Attorney and it doesn't look good for either me or this paper. We need to find out more about this informant of yours so get on it right now and don't come back till you have anything that I can use to prove what you wrote is the truth!!!" Wilson yelled at him.

What Stan found out made him sick to his stomach. When he researched the man's name and address, he found out that he was a kid going to grade school and then he also found out that it was all a damn lie that they kid wrote to get back at Kaiba's younger brother. Now Stan had to go crawling back to Wilson and tell him what he found out and hope that his boss didn't kill him on the spot.

Joey was coming home for a late practice at school when Tristan ran up to him and said "dude look at this."

Joey read the article and he wanted to die right then and there. This is the article he read:

It has come to this reporter's attention that a certain CEO in Domino has what you'd call a racy background. This CEO is gay and has a lover and they were seen in the Park showing each other their certain attention. I don't think that this CEO should be raising his younger brother in that kind of lifestyle. I will be reporting more about this CEO as I get more information. It was signed Stan Granger.

Joey knew that this would cause trouble for both Seto and Mokie and he decided right then and there that he wouldn't ever be seen with Seto again and he hoped that things would settle down and that no one else would get hurt.

Tristan stood beside his friend and he had tears in his eyes knowing that his friend was hurting. "Dude can I do anything?" Tristan asked.

Joey turned to his friend and he wiped the tears from his face and he said "not right now, but thanks for showing me this and now I have to make the hardest decision I've ever had to make" and Joey ran home.

Please R&R.

Chapter Eight Coming Up.. Joey's decision... 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

When Joey got inside his house he collapsed on the floor and started to cry. Hank and Serenity came out of the kitchen when they heard the door close and they found Joey on the floor. Hank motioned for Serenity to go to her room and he went to his son and said "Jo-Jo" Joey lifted his head, his father hadn't call him that since he was a little boy.

Hank went over and bent down and helped his son off the floor and into his arms. They sat down on the couch and as Hank held Joey he cried and asked "what did we do to have this happen to us?" Hank didn't have any answer for his son. Joey then sat up and wiped his face and then he told his father "I have to stop seeing Seto or they will make it hard on him and he might lose Mokie and I won't be the reason for that and I have to leave town for awhile till all this blows over and Seto can forget me and get on with his live."

Hank didn't know what to say, but he knew that running away wouldn't be the answer that Joey needed so he did the only thing he knew to do, he reached for the phone and dialed a number and when the person on the other end said "hello" Hank said "Joey wants to leave town because he believes that it is the best thing for him and Seto Kaiba because he's afraid that if they continue seeing each other that it may cost Seto Kaiba to lose his brother and Joey won't be part of that so could you please come and help him?" Hank said and then he hung up the phone and waited.

Joey went to his room and started packing his things and as he was doing this he was crying so hard that at times he could barely see what he was doing. Finally he got it finished and he sat on his bed and waited. He turned on his radio and laid there listening to his favorite station and didn't hear when someone knocked on the door. Hank opened the door and there stood Seto and he looked as bad as Joey did. Hank opened his arms and Seto walked to him and Hank held him like he did his own son. "He's in his room packing" Hank said.

Joey didn't hear his door open but then the music stopped and when he opened his eyes there stood Seto. Joey sat up and he whispered "why, we can't be together or it will hurt to many people."

Seto smiled at him and then he asked "are you finished, because I have a few words to say. First of all that article was proven to be all made up and the person who did it has been punished and that rag magazine is printing an apology that will be on the front of the Domino Gazette and then the magazine will slowly go out of business. We don't have anything to worry about because we are getting married as soon as I can ask your father for your hand." Seto told Joey.

Joey jumped off the bed and into Seto's arms and they were hugging and kissing when Hank and Serenity passed by his room. All of a sudden when they heard a whistle they jumped apart and Hank stood there laughing along with his daughter. Seto turned around and with his arm still around Joey's waist he said "Sir, I want to marry your son and I want your permission to do so."

Serenity nearly knocked her father down going into Joey's room and she grabbed hold of her brother and said "you are so lucky he is so damn hot."

That made everyone start to laugh and then Hank held out his hand to Seto and as they shook hands Hank said "welcome to the family, but remember this if for any reason my son comes to me and he is crying then you better damn well leave town because I will hunt you down and make your life a living hell." Seto still had hold of Hank's had and he told him "I would deserve whatever you do to me if I ever make this beautiful and loving person here cry. I will love him with every bit of my body."

"Then I guess we have a Wedding to plan" Hank said. Everyone cheered and Joey kissed his father and whispered "daddy I love you so."

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up.. Nervousness strikes Joey and Seto...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

Before Seto went home he held Joey in his arms and he said "I love you Joseph Wheeler and I always will, so get all those crazy notions out of your head and just remember that I am marrying you because of that love."

Joey kissed Seto and then he whispered "I love you too Seto Kaiba and I always will and I'm marrying you also because of that love."

They kissed again and Seto had to get home and let Mokie know about the Wedding and he even told Joey "to call his friends and let them know because they are invited to our Wedding."

When Seto left and Joey calmed down he called Yugi first and let him and Yami know what was happening and he had to hold the phone away from his ear as Yugi yelled "it's about time!!!"

Yami came on the line and he congratulated Joey and told him "that he couldn't of chosen a better man to marry then he did."

They said good-bye and Joey called the others and told all of them his great news and just like Yugi and Yami they congratulated him on marrying Seto. As he hung up the phone he sat there thinking about where they'd go on their honeymoon when it hit him, he had never been with anyone before and how the hell did two me have sex? Joey picked up the phone and recalled Yugi and asked "if they could meet tomorrow because he had a question to ask him?"

"Sure we can" Yugi told him and then the line went dead. Yugi turned to Yami and said "I wonder what that was all about?" Then it became very clear to them what he really wanted to know and they both started laughing. "I guess it's about time to dig out the manuals on male sex and let both Seto and Joey look them over and then we can answer all their question, and Yami no teasing them!" Yugi said. Yami just smiled at his abiou.

When Seto got home and he told Mokie the news, his brother nearly knocked him down when he jumped into his arms and gave Seto a big hug.

"YEAH!!!! I'm going to have another brother." Mokie yelled.

Seto laughed at his brother and then he said "yes, little brother you are getting another brother and I'm getting a life mate that I love very much."

It was time for Mokie to go to bed and when Seto was alone and he started thinking about Joey he got aroused and then it hit him, he had didn't even know the first thing about making love to a male. He called Yami and asked "if they could talk about something tomorrow" and it took all Yami could do not to laugh into the phone.

Yami then swallowed the giggle that was forming and he told Seto "alright we can meet tomorrow." Then the phone went dead and Yugi walked up to him and he asked "Seto?"

Yami laughed out loud "yes Seto."

They were still laughing when they went to bed and made beautiful love all night long. "I hope that they have as great a relationship and you and I do." Yugi said as he yawned. "So do I abiou, so do I." Yami said through a yawn. They closed their eyes and holding each other they went to sleep.

Please R&R.

Chapter Ten Coming Up.. Manuals, Positions and What the Hell, Oh My...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Joey met Yugi after school and they walked to the Game Shop and as they went upstairs to Yugi's room Joey was uncertain what he would find out. Yugi went to his closet and got a box from the top shelf and went over to the bed and sat down next to Joey and opened the box and handed Joey some manuals to read.

Joey opened the manual and his eyes got really big and he turned beet red. As he turned page after page he couldn't believe that anyone could actually get into those positions and still walk. Yugi wanted to burst out laughing but he held it in. Then Joey closed the manual and handed it back to Yugi and he softly said "so you and Yami do those things?"

Yugi started laughing and he said "hell no! We bought them because we thought that we needed them but when it all came down to it all we did was let nature take over and we discovered that we knew that what we were doing was the right thing and as we experimented we found other ways to enjoy each other."

Joey then turned to his friend and he asked "we're you scared the first time?"

Yugi put his arm around Joey and he said "I was scared shitless because I didn't know if Yami would love me if I didn't know what I was doing but I found out that Yami was just as lost as I was and he was also just as scared as I was."

Joey then asked "What do I we do first?"

Yugi smiled at Joey and then he said "first you will both be excited and you know what that means, then you will want to stroke Seto and have him stroke you and when you're ready for the next move you will have to prep Seto and you do that by using lube and getting Seto use to having something inserted into his anus till he will be able to stand it when you insert your member and then you start to move in and out till you have reached your climax and as you are doing this you can be rubbing his member till he has a climax too."

Joey was beet red about this time but he thanked his best friend for being so open with him and telling him what he didn't know and then he gave Yugi a hug and then he whispered "thank you for you just being you."

On the other side of town at Kaiba's home Yami was having the same conversation with Seto and just like Joey did, when Seto looked at the manual he was a little more expressive as to what he thought about it and then he looked at Yami and he asked "how the hell do I make love to Joey?"

Yami then told Seto first you want to make sure that Joey is relaxed and that he is very responsive to your advances. Then you will want to stroke him and get him hard and then when you will want to prep him to being able to accept your member and to do that you have to use lube by putting it on your fingers and then stretching his anus and when he is ready then you insert your member into him and start moving in and out and as you do this you can stroke his member till when the time comes you both will have climax's together, and believe me it is so much explosive and intimate knowing that you have both experienced the joy of making love.

When they were through talking Seto was blushing and then he thanked Yami for being so open with talking to him about something so personal. As Yami started picking up the things he brought he showed Seto the one that had the positions in it and he and Seto laughed till they were breathless from laughing. Yami knew that Seto was the one for Joey because he showed a side of himself that was so beautiful to see and Yami was proud to call him friend.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eleven Coming Up.. The Wedding and Honeymoom coming...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

Serenity called Yugi and asked him for a favor. "Could you get in touch with your Grandpa and ask him to try to make it for the Wedding because I know that Joey would love to have him here?"

Yugi told her "I'll put in a call to him right away and I know that he'll be here, and thanks for asking."

Serenity told Yugi that she'd called Tea, Tristan and Duke and they all said that they'd be here."

Serenity had one other person to call and as she waited for the call to be answered, she prayed that her mother would agree to be at Joey and Seto's Wedding. Well she got her prayer answered because her mother told her "baby, I know that I've been nasty about Joey and his lifestyle but he's my baby boy and yes I will be there to see him marry the man that he loves, please keep this a secret from him but let your father know."

Joey and Seto had gone and had rings made and Seto's was a band with a Red Eyes Black Dragon wrapped around it and Joey's had a Blue Eyed White Dragon wrapped around his. They even picked out their tuxedo's and Mokie even agreed to wear one too.

Seto had the back yard prepared for the Wedding and when it was done it was beautiful. The weather was even cooperating because it was going to be a beautiful and sunny day. As the day approached both Seto and Joey were getting really nervous and Mokie would laugh at them.

Joey's mom got into town and she stayed with the Motou's just in case Joey came home, he wouldn't find her. Mary Wheeler was a accomplished singer and she use to sing to her children when they were little and she planned on surprising Joey with one of his favorite songs.

The morning of the Wedding was here and as they got dressed both Seto and Joey promised each other that they wouldn't faint. They both chuckled about it, but they both prayed that neither of them would.

Hank had gotten an old friend of his to perform then ceremony and as the music started everyone quieted down and the Wedding started.

Standing beside Joey was Yugi as his best man and Mokie was standing beside Seto. As he Minister began the ceremony he asked if anyone there objected to this marriage and when no one did, then he began.

Dearly Beloved we are here to join Seto Eugene Kaiba and Joseph William Wheeler together as Life Mates. As we stand before their friends and family and in the eyes of God, they have written vows and Joseph please say your vows first.

Joey looked into Seto's eyes and he said "Today I am giving myself to you body and soul. I want you to know that I will forever be yours and will give my love to you unconditionally. You've shown me what true love is and I thank you for loving me and letting me love you in return."

Seto you may read your vows:

Seto looked into the eyes of the one that made him smile and laugh and that loved him for himself and he said. "As I stand here looking into your eyes I know now what it means to really love someone. It is that love that makes me want to shout from the tallest building that I love you so. You give me your love unconditionally and I will show you all the days of our lives what it means to be loved."

Then the Minister asked for the rings, and both Yugi and Mokie gave him then rings and he gave one to Seto and Joey and as Joey slipped his ring to Seto on his finger he recited "with his ring I thee wed. I will give my love only to you and will forever be yours.

Then as Seto slipped Joey's ring on his finger he recited "with this ring I thee wed. I will give my love only to you and will forever be yours."

Then the Minister said "I pronounce husband and life mate, you may kiss your mate."

Seto took Joey in his arms and he gave him a passionate kiss and everyone there cheered and applauded for the happy couple. Seto and Joey then walked hand in hand into the Manor and went to he Ball Room where the reception was to be held. There they greeted all their friends and family as a married couple.

As everyone was seated Yugi and Yami stood up and Yugi held up his glass and tapped it lightly and said "Yami and I would like to toast the happy couple. "To Seto and Joey, may your lives together always begin and end with love. We have known each of you for what seems like forever and neither Yami or I could ask for better friends."

Then Tristan stood and he said "Joey we have been buds since we were in diapers almost (everyone laughed) and I want to wish the two of you years of happiness."

Tea stood and she said "I know that I've been known to go on and on and on about friendship, but it's true. We have always been there for each other through thick and thin and today I want to wish you both the kind of marriage that is based on friendship and love.

Duke stood up and he said "Joey and Seto, I never saw this coming (laughter again) but I can see the love that emits for your very souls and it is that love that will live forever and ever. Good luck to the two of you.

Serenity stood up and looked at her brother and Seto and she said "to my big brother who has been there for me and never asked anything in return except my love. He loves with all his heart and will fight to keep what he thinks is his. I love you Joey. Seto, today as I watched you look at my brother I could see the love you have for him and I want to wish the two of you many years of happiness. The room was full of love and there were tears in everyone eyes.

Mokuba's stood up and he said "today I gave my brother away to the best person in the world. Joey you have given my brother something that no one ever has, you gave him your love. It is that love that will be there till the end of time. I love you both.

Please R&R.

Chapter Twelve Coming Up.. Solomon and Hank toast the happy couple, then a big surprise for Joey...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

The door opened up and as everyone turned there stood Solomon Motou. Joey had tears running down his face as he watched the man whom he thought as his grandpa walk up to him and Seto. Solomon then said "Joey, I've known you since you were in grade school with Yugi and I've kind of thought of you as my grandson and today I have witnessed something that I haven't seen since I married my beautiful wife, and that is unconditional love between two people. Seto, you are the best damn thing that has happened to Joey and I know that you'll both have the that love for the rest of your lives." Then Solomon hugged both Seto and Joey and kissed their cheeks and then he went to sit down next to Yugi and Yami.

Joey's dad then stood up and said "to my son Joseph, I was there when you were born, took your first step, said your first word and even skinned your knees and today I am here to witness you marrying Seto a man that will give you love and happiness for the rest of your lives. I haven't lost a son, I gained one in return and even got a bonus a younger one too he said as he looked at Mokie. Joey and Seto wiped tears from their faces and then they looked out on all the faces of their friend and they said.

"We want to thank all of you for being here to witness our love and to join in with the celebration of our lives together. Then Joey heard the sound of an familiar song and as he looked towards the front of the room there stood his mother and she smiled and began to sing the song she always sang to him when he was a baby.

Where are you going my little one, little one?

Where are you going my baby my own?

Turn around and you're two

Turn around and you're four

Turn around and you're a young man

Going out of the door

Turn around,

Turn around.

Turn around and you're a young man

Going out of the door.

As Mary finished she had tears running down her face and she said "Joey I love you and I'm so sorry for being such a witch and for not being there when you needed me. I just hope that you can forgive me an let me get to know you and your life mate."

Joey ran to him mom and he whispered "it's alright mommy, I love you and always will."

Everyone there was crying really hard and they were all holding one another. Joey motioned for Seto to come over and Joey proudly told his mother "Mom this is the man that I love and today I married him."

Mary held out her arms and Seto walked over and she hugged Seto and whispered "welcome to our family."

Seto smiled down into the eyes of the woman who gave birth to the man that he married and he said "thank you and you'll always be welcome in our home."

Then Yugi stood up by the band and he announced "it's time for the happy couple to dance the first dance of their married lives."

Seto took Joey's hand and they walked out to the middle of the room and as the band played "Bless The Broken Road" Seto held his love in his arms and he actually sang the words to Joey. Soon others joined them and it was the magical end of a beautiful time.

Soon they were saying good-bye and heading on their way to the secret place to begin their lives and husband and life mate.

Please R&R.

Chapter Thirteen Last and Final Chapter... The Honeymoon...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

Seto had rented an entire beach area in Hawaii for him and Joey's honeymoon. When they first got there, Joey stood on the terrace and stared at the Pacific Ocean in awe. Seto came and stood behind him and wrapped his arms around Joey's waist and kissed the side of his neck. "I love you Joey" Seto whispered into his ear. Joey turned around and wrapping his arms around Seto and laying his head on Seto's chest and he said "I love you too Seto."

Then Seto suggested that they go for a moonlit walk on the beach because he could sense Joey's fear of making love. As the walked hand in hand along the beach Joey told him "are you afraid of tonight?"

Seto stopped and made Joey look at him and then he said "I'm scared to death of hurting you and if you want we can do it some other time."

Joey couldn't of love him anymore then he did right then. "Let's go back, I want to hold you in my arms and make love with you."

They walked back to the bungalow that Seto had rented and as he locked the door behind him, he closed his eyes and prayed that he would be able to make this night beautiful for the man that he loved.

As Seto walked into their bedroom he found Joey lying on the bed naked and he nearly burst out of his pants. Seto was breathing erratically and as he approached the bed he whispered "you're so damn beautiful that you take my breath away. Seto got undressed and laid down beside Joey and took him into his arms and caressed his body. Seto whispered erotic things into Joey's ear that nearly made Joey come right then and there.

As they started stroking each other, Joey took Seto's member into his mouth and brought him to a roaring climax. Seto couldn't believe that he could feel so blissfully content. Seto then started to prep Joey and as he inserted his fingers into Joey's anus to get him ready, Joey moaned and grinded against Seto's hand.

Seto then got behind Joey and started to insert his member into Joey and as he broke through he groaned because it felt so right to be making love to his mate. As he continued to go in and out of Joey he felt Joey's muscles contract around him and he groaned and told Joey "that feels so damn good." As he felt his climax approaching Seto reached around and wrapped his hand around Joey's member and began to stroke him and soon they were moaning each others names and then it happened, they both reached that euphoric plateau together and let go and they climaxed.

When Seto removed himself from Joey and they laid in each others arms they were both crying because they had just had such a beautiful moment and they both knew that they would have many more together. Seto kissed Joey and they feel asleep in each others arms.

When Seto woke up the next morning he looked down on Joey's sleeping face. He touched the side of Joey's face and Joey opened his eyes and softly said "good morning."

Seto leaned over and kissed Joey and then he whispered "thank you for last night, it was so magically, will you please make love to me?"

Joey then took Seto into his arms and they both started making love to each other and then Joey prepped Seto and as he eased deep inside of Seto he groaned and then he started moving faster and faster till they were both of he verge of going over the edge when he reached around and stroking Seto's member till they both were ready and then they released and as they did they screamed each others name. As Joey eased out of Seto they laid in each others arms and they fell back to sleep.

Later that day they awoke and got dressed and then they went out to dinner to celebrate their love for each other. They spent the best two weeks showing each other just how much that they loved each other and then they wanted to go home.

When they got home they immediately went together to their families and friends and thanked them for supporting them and giving them their love.

As they settled into their routines, Seto suggested that maybe they could adopt children and give them their love. Joey loved the idea and they adopted a little boy. His name was Jeffery Samuel Kaiba. He was the first of five children that they would adopt over the course of their marriage.

THE END...

A/N: I want to thank Tracyj16, dragonlady222, glitch, sherabo, Link Rolongo, Brightest Star In The Night Sky and anyone else who have read and reviewed this story...


End file.
